


The First of Many Pre-shots

by Soulblade



Series: The First of Many [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulblade/pseuds/Soulblade
Summary: A collection of one-shots that takes place before "The First of Many"
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The First of Many [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179584
Kudos: 9





	The First of Many Pre-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of her master’s yearning over a Blight, Puddles takes matter into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is brought to you by me feeling guilty over how I handle Vinera in my au and wanting to write more scenes with them to make up for it. Also, this takes place around WilW, and this idea came into my head over the weekend while I was at work.

“Why must Emira be so cool?” It was another day at Hexside, and the healing/beast-keeping member of the troublemakers was thinking about her crush.

Viney was usually a laid back and self-assured member of the troublemakers, but any part of that personality falls apart whenever she thinks about the eldest Blight sibling. Ever since they shared a general studies class about a year ago, Viney couldn’t stop falling for her. From her hair to her infectious laugh, there wasn’t a part of Emira that Viney did not like about her. The only problem, Viney could not muster up the courage to ask her out.

“Look I get it, you are super into her,” Jerbo said, reminding Viney that her fellow multi-track friends were with her, “why don’t you just ask her out already?”

“But Jerbo, she is a Blight, I doubt she would ever be interested in me.”

“Woof,” said Barcus, which Viney and Jerbo understood as “you should at least try, I’m confident that your chances are good she will say yes.”

“Well, that does reassure me a little bit.”

“As much as we would like to help, Barcus and I have to head out. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” With that, Barcus and Jerbo left, leaving Viney alone with her griffin, Puddles. Viney turned and saw a familiar look on the griffin’s face. “Don’t give me that, you know how hard it is for me to ask her out.” This led to Puddles rolling her eyes as she started running down the hall. “Wha, hey, where do you think you are going?” Viney said as she chased her griffin.

  
  


Meanwhile…..

  
  


“And done,” Edric said as he finished the last of his role in the prank the twins set up to get back at the students who stood them up at Grom. “How are things on your end, Em?”

“Oh, uh, they're fine, I guess,” Emira said on top of a ladder as she worked on her part, not as enthusiastically as her brother.

“You ok Em? You don’t seem too thrilled about getting back at them.”

“It’s not that, it’s just, do you think we deserved getting stood up?”

“What, of course not, why do you think that?”

“Ed, we play pranks on people every chance we get, we tease Mittens more times than it should be expected from her older siblings, and we did go overboard with trying to take her diary. What if getting stood up was our punishment for that?”

“Come on, Mittens said she wasn’t mad about the library incident anymore, and besides, we have been making it up to her ever since then. Why do I get the feeling there is more to this that you are not telling me?”

“I guess, it’s just that I have never been stood up before, it hurts more than I thought it would have.”

“Relax Em, I am sure you find someone better.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so, now come on, this prank won’t finish itself.” With that, Edric turned around to start placing the final touches but stopped after hearing a loud crash. He turned back to notice the ladder toppled over, with his sister on the ground surrounded by a small number of grey feathers. “Oh Titan, EMIRA.”

  
  


Meanwhile…..

  
  


“Puddles, where are you?” Viney said as she raced through Hexside before hearing a loud crash nearby. “Oh, that better not be-” before she could finish, her griffin showed up. “Puddles, we are going to have a talk if I find out you did that.” Viney went towards where she heard the sound and saw her crush knocked out with her brother watching over.

Edric would then turn his head and saw the healing/beast-keeping student. “Oh hey, you’re a healing student, right? Please, you have to help my sister.”

“Ok yeah, sure, I am on it,” Viney replied as she went over to Emira. _‘Play it cool Vines, can’t ask her out if she is dead.’_ Viney begins by using a healing spell that examines the body to determine what injuries there are and notices any injuries present on Emira could be healed with a simple spell. _‘Well, at least Puddles was gentle.’_ Viney then used another spell that healed the minor injuries and waited for Emira to wake up a few seconds later.

“Ugh, what happened?” Emira asked as she woke up and noticed the dual-track student, froze, and started staring. “Oh, uh, hi,” was all Emira could muster as her head was filled with thoughts of _‘girl pretty.’_

“Hi yourself,” Viney replied as she helped Emira up. _‘Where did that come from?’_ “Sorry about that, my griffin was acting weird for some reason,” she partly lied.

“Oh, it’s no big deal, I’m Emira,” Emira says, as she offered a handshake.

“Viney,” Viney said as she returned the handshake, “and are you sure it’s fine, I can make it up to you, if you want that is?”

“Well,” Emira replied, “there is this one place I have been meaning to go to if you would like to go with me?”

“Are, are you asking me out?” Viney asked.

“Hmm, yes, I am. Viney, how would you like to go out with the Emira Blight after school tomorrow?”

"I would like that,” Viney said.

“Great, see you tomorrow, come on Ed,” Emira said, as the twins left the area.

“So, feeling better about what happened at Grom,” Edric said after the twins were far enough away.

“What Grom,” Emira replied, as her thoughts were filled with nothing but a certain healing/beast-keeping student as Edric chuckled a little.

Meanwhile, Viney was screaming, “YES” after getting a date with Emira, but stopped after hearing a noise from her griffin. “Look, just because it worked, doesn’t mean I am not still mad with you. Consider yourself lucky that I might need you for tomorrow.” After that, Viney and Puddles left school, with Viney calling Jerbo to tell him the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> So along with the main parts of this au I am planning on doing three collections of one-shots that are set within this world. This is the first one which are stories set before "The First of Many." The second one is set to be between part 6 (title to be revealed at a later date) and part 8. And the last one set after the main events of the au. These parts will be updated whenever an idea comes to my head for them, or if I turn one of the stories referenced in the au into a one-shot, so keep a lookout for them.
> 
> I am part of the Discord server The Good Witch Society. If you are looking for a server with fellow fans of The Owl House, then this is the server for you. Other members of the server include well-known writers on AO3. If you wish to join, click here: https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9


End file.
